La promesa
by Laila Yagami
Summary: Dos niños, una despedida, un anillo y una promesa. Aviso: muy dulce :


Era un día soleado en el digimundo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que pronto el eclipse de sol aparecería y tendrían que volver a su mundo. Todos los elegidos se despedían de sus compañeros digimon, todos dispersados para tener un poco de intimidad. Recordaban los buenos y los malos momentos, las aventuras y los problemas por los que pasaron, todos juntos, como el equipo que eran. El equipo que estaba a punto de separarse.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos- dijo la pequeña Kari Yagami mientras abrazaba suavemente a Gatomon.

-Yo también, Kari- respondió la gatita blanca.

-Seguro que nos volveremos a ver- dijo la niña, optimista.

-Kari, ¿puedes venir?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la cual reconoció de inmediato. Se giró y vio a Tk y Patamon. Tk tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Sí- Kari lo siguió. Patamon y Gatomon se quedaron atrás, dejándoles algo más de privacidad. Caminaron hasta un pequeño prado y se sentaron junto a un árbol. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, pero recordaron que no tenían tiempo que perder. Los minutos pasaban y debían volver a su mundo.

-Kari… - habló Tk al fin, con una voz temblorosa que daba a entender que quería evitar llorar.- Sabes que ahora que vamos a volver a nuestro mundo no nos vamos a poder ver tanto como ahora. Yo vivo en otra ciudad y…

-Tk…- Kari lo interrumpió, con la mirada triste. No quería escuchar lo que sabía que Tk le iba a decir.

El rubio no continuó. Los dos sabían que ahora que todo acababa no iban a poder verse, y eso les dolía. Después de todo lo vivido no querían separarse, eran los mejores amigos, siempre juntos. Tk suspiró.

-Quería darte esto- Tk sacó de su mochila un pequeño anillo, con una piedrecita dorada en forma de estrella. Kari lo cogió con cuidado, a pesar de ser solo una pieza de bisutería sin ningún valor.- Me lo encontré en el suelo del campamento antes de que todo esto empezara. Lo tenía cogido cuando vimos la nieve y… bueno, ya sabes el resto.

-Es precioso- dijo la pequeña admirándolo. Tk le ayudó a ponerse el anillo, que encajaba perfectamente con su dedo. Ambos sonrieron.

-Así siempre te acordarás de mí- dijo el pequeño rubio sonriendo, aunque con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias-dijo Kari mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Odiaba tener que separarse de él, y a la vez temía que con el tiempo, olvidarían la aventura que habían vivido y a sus compañeros.

-No voy a olvidarte nunca- dijo Tk casi como si le hubiera leído la mente a Kari.

-Yo tampoco a ti- respondió ella. Se quedó mirando un momento el anillo y luego rió, llamando la atención de Tk.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-Es que… estamos aquí abrazados y me has regalado un anillo. Como en las películas cuando el chico le pide a la chica que se case con él- explicó la niña. Tk enrojeció hasta el punto de que el rojo de su cara podría competir con un tomate.

-No me había dado cuenta- confesó Tk, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.- Kari, ¿de mayor te quieres casar conmigo?

Kari se quedó parada con los ojos como platos. Ella lo había dicho de broma, solo era una observación. Aunque…

-Así, si nos prometemos que de mayores nos vamos a casar, como las promesas hay que cumplirlas, nos volveremos a ver- explicó Tk ilusionado.

-Sí, sí quiero- respondió Kari sin pensárselo demasiado. Los dos rieron, felices porque sabían que volverían a verse, era una promesa. Estuvieron abrazados hasta que escucharon la llamada de sus amigos, ya se tenían que marchar.

-Kari, ¿qué es eso?- dijo un Tk de diecisiete años. Hacía ya seis años que habían vivido su segunda aventura en el digimundo, pero seguían todos tan unidos como siempre. Esa tarde habían quedado todos los elegidos, sin excepción, para hacer una fiesta, ya que era 1 de agosto. En ese momento Tk y Kari se encontraban en casa de esta última, él ayudándola a limpiar y ordenar la casa a fondo antes de que llegaran los demás. Estaban en el cuarto de la castaña, sacando viejas cajas llenas de recuerdos para limpiarlas.

-¿Esto?- Kari levantó la cajita que estaba señalando Tk, y él asintió.- Era mi cajita de tesoros.

La castaña rió, y Tk la miró confundido. Al ver la expresión de su cara Kari rió aun más y abrió la caja.

-Aquí guardaba de pequeña todos mis tesoros- Kari empezó a sacar cosas de la cajita, que no era más grande que una caja de zapatos. Sacó unas cuantas canicas que brillaban, una muñeca muy bien cuidada, una pequeña pelota, un pin, una lupa… y un anillo con forma de estrella.

Al verlo Tk sonrió. Recordó aquel último día en el digimundo, cuando pensaban que no volverían a verse nunca. Que equivocados estaban.

-Ya veo que aun lo tienes- el rubio no dejó de sonreír mientras cogía el anillo entre sus manos. Kari enrojeció, pero se giró para que él no la viera. La verdad es que había guardado ese anillo por todos esos años como si fuera un auténtico tesoro, era su posesión más preciada.-Y pensar que aquel día creíamos que no nos volveríamos a ver, y ahora nos vemos todos los días…- Tk sonrió con una sonrisa pícara que Kari no alcanzó a ver- así la promesa será más fácil de cumplir.

Si antes Kari estaba roja, ahora estaba absolutamente colorada, peor que un pimiento y un tomate juntos.

-¿Qué?- dijo la castaña mientras se giraba para enfrentar a la cara a Tk. Él la miraba divertido, aunque también se le veía un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Lo que has oído. Las promesas hay que cumplirlas, ¿no?- dijo Tk riendo. Se acercó más a ella y en dos segundos la tenía cogida en brazos, como si fueran novios. –Ta ra na naa, ta ra na naaa.

Tk tarareaba la melodía nupcial con Kari en brazos (la cual no paraba de reír) y dando grandes zancadas por el cuarto como si caminara hacia el altar. En ese momento una de las cajas se interpuso en el camino de Tk, quien no veía por donde iba y cayó al suelo, aun con Kari en brazos. El rubio quedó encima de ella y sus caras a centímetros. Kari miró al chico sobre ella a los ojos, y su mirada bajó hacia sus labios. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que quería probarlos, pero tenía miedo de lanzarse y que él no la quisiera, y arruinar su amistad. Lo que ella no sabía es que Tk estaba en las mismas, totalmente enamorado de su amiga, la cual ahora estaba bajo él en una posición en la que cualquiera que los viera podría pensar mal, pero no le importaba. No quería separarse ni un milímetro, solo quería acercarse más a esos labios que lo volvían loco. ¿Cuántas veces se tuvo que contener para no besarla a lo largo de su vida? Muchas, demasiadas.

Despacio, con cuidado, Tk acercó aun más su rostro al de Kari, y al ver que ella no hacía gesto de apartarse, unió sus labios en un beso tímido, pero lleno de sentimiento.

Kari se sentía en una nube, ¡Tk la estaba besando! Sentía como sus labios empezaban a moverse solos acariciando los de Tk. Lentamente abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas empezaron una danza. Solo se separaron por la falta de oxígeno que se hacía presente. Durante unos segundos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Kari… yo... te amo- dijo Tk nervioso. Sabía que no iba a encontrar un momento mejor para decírselo, aunque eso no aliviaba los nervios.

-Yo… también te amo, Tk- Kari sonrió, totalmente feliz. Tk la imitó y ambos volvieron a unirse en otro beso, este más apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Tk estiró la mano hasta coger el anillo en forma de estrella, el cual también estaba en el suelo. Con cuidado se lo puso a Kari, y los dos sonrieron.

-Oye Kari, la fiesta va a emp…- Sora se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando con los ojos como platos la escena. Tk aun estaba sobre Kari, y los dos sonreían como dos bobos.- Eh… perdón por interrumpir.

Sora salió de la habitación. Tk y Kari se miraron, y segundos después comenzaron a reír.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Tk. Kari le respondió con otro beso.

Un rato después los elegidos se encontraban en plena fiesta. Las botellas habían aparecido de la nada, la música estaba alta y la gente había empezado a llegar, ya que no solo los elegidos estaban invitados.

-Kari, ¿es nuevo? Nunca te lo había visto- dijo Yolei señalando el pequeño anillo. Por suerte Sora no había contado nada de lo que había visto.

-No, no es nuevo. Lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba guardado- respondió la castaña. Sonrió antes de añadir:- Es mi anillo de compromiso.

-Takeru Takaishi, ¿aceptas a Hikari Yagami como esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?- dijo el cura.

-Sí, quiero- respondió el rubio.

-Hikari Yagami, ¿aceptas a Takeru Takaishi como esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero- respondió Kari sonriente.

-Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- terminó el cura. La pareja de recién casados se fundió en un beso, mientras a su alrededor todos aplaudían y sonreían.

-Al final hemos cumplido nuestra promesa- dijo Tk feliz.

-Sí, y todo gracias a este anillo- Kari señaló el anillo que llevaba colgado del cuello en una cadena. Era demasiado pequeño como para ponérselo, además de infantil, pero a ella le encantaba.

-Me pregunto quién lo perdería. Sea quien sea, se lo agradezco, si no te hubiera regalado el anillo no hubiéramos hecho la promesa, y a lo mejor no nos habríamos atrevido a declararnos.

-Sí, sea quien sea, ¡gracias!- Tk rió y la pareja fue a saludar a sus amigos, felices y tranquilos. Después de todo, _ya habían cumplido su promesa._

**Mmm… creo que me ha salido muy empalagoso. Tendría que haber puesto que no es apto para diabéticos :/**

**Bueno, el otro día me vino la inspiración y me dio por escribir esto. ¿Os ha gustado? No cuesta nada dejar un review con vuestra opinión ^^**

**Adios! Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad reviews! :D**


End file.
